The Revenge of Kronos
by Luk The Last
Summary: Depois da guerra contra os Titãs, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer no acampamento e Percy Jackson é chamado, e na sua chegada é surpreendido!
1. Prólogo

**Falaí galera!!Minha primeira Fic!!Se tiver boa postem reviews se não tiver postem tbm!!**

**The Revenge of Kronos**

**Prólogo**

Depois da guerra contra os Titãs, e do exílio de Kronos no Tártaro, a paz volta ao Olimpo**.**

Parte do exército de Kronos foi dizimado, não se sabe sobre o resto do exército, mas estão em alerta para o caso de haver outro meio a isso, Percy Jackson volta para Manhattan, para o apartamento de sua mão mãe Sra. Jackson. Como em todo ano Percy vai para a escola, de onde ele tem certeza que sairá rapidamente. Este ano ele vai para Oyster Cult High School na Costa Leste de Manhattan. No seu primeiro dia de escola, encontra Grover, seu velho amigo.

-Meios-sangues? Nesta escola?

-Não. Precisamos de você no acampamento. Têm acontecido coisas estranhas por lá.

Eles saem correndo da escola e pegam o primeiro táxi para a Colina Meio-Sangue. A cerca de 200 metros do acampamento, eles descem do táxi e correm em direção à colina. Faltando em torno de 100 metros para chegar à base da colina ouviu-se uma explosão!!

Percy e Grover entreolham-se e começa a correr colina acima. Ao avistarem o acampamento percebe que a explosão veio do bosque. Todos se aproximaram. Onde ficava uma pequena inclinação, agora havia um buraco do tamanho de um tanque de guerra.

-Seja o que for o que saiu daí, veio do Sub-Mundo, e tem poder suficiente para dizimar esse acampamento, mas não estava interessado! -Disse Quíron preocupado e levando os campistas de volta para a campina.

Quando eu estava saindo para ir para meu chalé, percebi que alguém estava à beira da cratera a observando com cuidado.

Era Dionísio. Tinha uma expressão como se soube o que tinha saído de lá.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bom, como vcs já devem saber é a minha primeira Fic, se gostarem(ou não) postem reviews com comentários ou sugestões por favor.**

**Capítulo 1 - A Visita de um Velho Amigo**

Acordei as 8:00, todos se reunindo no pavilhão-refeitório para o café e rapidamente tomei banho, me arrumei e fui para lá. Todos estavam lá, todos meio que dormindo mas estavam lá. Pus a comida no meu prato e a ofertei a meu Pai. Durante o café haviam campistas conversando, jogando almôndegas uns contra os outros, fazendo competições de arroto com Diet Coke até que Quíron levantou-se da mesa principal e bateu o casco no chão. Os campistas silenciaram.

Ele pigarreou um pouco e começou a falar:

-Queria avisar a todos vocês que hoje haverá uma competição em duplas. Foram dispostos vários monstros no bosque, cada um tem um guizo. A dupla que pegar mais guizos estará livre das obrigações por um dia. Todos os equipamentos mágicos são permitidos.

Vários campistas comemoraram e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo (jogar almôndegas, arrotar, etc).

-A propósito -Disse Quíron- há um pequeno detalhe, o guizo está dentro dos monstros!

Vários campistas engoliram em seco.

No horário combinado, todos estavam lá e Quíron havia começado a falar as duplas.

-Silena e Charles Beckendorf, os irmãos Connor vão juntos...

Esperei ansioso pela divulgação da minha dupla até que quíron disse:

-Annabeth Chase e Perseu Jackson!

Meu coração palpitou um pouco- claro gosto dela desde o meu primeiro verão no acampamento -, até eu olhei para ela. Lá estava ela com seus longos cabelos louros e seus lindos olhos cinzentos, típicos de um filha de Atena.

-Está pronto Cabeça de Alga?- disse ela se aproximando

-Sim, vamos?

Antes que ela pudesse responder Quíron soprou a corneta de concha e todos saíram correndo para o bosque. Depois de alguns metros Annabeth avistou um monstro e disse:

-Alí!!- disse ela correndo em direção ao monstro.

O monstro tentou atacá-la mais ela rolou para a esquerda e antes que o monstro pudesse reagir, ela fez um corte enorme na lateral do monstro.

-Andou treinando? -perguntei enquanto ela pegava o guizo.

-Um pouco! -retrucou

-Alí - disse avistando outro monstro.

O monstro estava à leste do bosque na direção do Punho de Zeus. Corri até ele ele e desferi um golpe em seu peito. Ele se dissolveu. Quando ele sumiu, eu estava olhando para o Punho de Zeus espantado.

-O que foi? -perguntou Annabeth.

Eu via uma sombra saindo do meio das pedras. Dois anos atrás nós havíamos descoberto uma entrada para o Labirinto por alí. Mas não era possível alguem vir de lá. Dédalo, o criador do Labirinto se fora e Labirinto se fora junto com ele. A medida que nós nos aproximávamos do Punho de Zeus, a imagem ia ficando mais nítida até que eu pude distinguir quem era. Era Dédalo.

A princípio esfreguei os olhos. Mas percebi que era realmente Dédalo.

"Isso é impossível"- pensei

-Eu também fiquei surpreso- disse ele acenando

-Mas...Como?- disse Annabeth, boquiaberta.

-É uma longa história. Acho que Quíron gostará de saber.

A caminho da Casa Grande, vimos campistas do Chalé de Hermes comemorando a vitória dos irmãos Connor. Eles pararam depois que viram Dédalo e ficaram surpresos pois sabiam o que tinha acontecido durante a invasão do aproximamos da Casa Grande e Quíron estava jogando Pinochle com Dionosio, que, ao contrario de Quíron, não ficou surpreso ao ver Dédalo.

-Acho melhor falarmos disso lá dentro- disse Dionisio, entrando na casa.

Nos sentamos á uma mesa grande, feita de mármore e com acabamentos em prata e bronze celestial. Apenas eu, Annabeth, Quíron, Dionisio, e Dédalo entramos na casa.

-Então, o que aconteceu Dédalo?- disse Quíron dando início a conversa.

-Acho que o nosso querido Deus do Vinho sabe!-disse Dédalo, olhando para Dionisio. Nós fizemos o mesmo.

-Não me olhem desse jeito. A idéia foi de Athena.- disse Dionisio fazendo aparecer uma lata de Diet Coke na mesa.

-Minha mãe?- perguntou Annabeth

-Sim- disse Dédalo -,já era de se esperar.

-Athena pensou que seria útil deixar Dédalo vivo, para o caso de precisarmos de um favor. Sabíamos que manter a existência do Labirinto seria arriscado. Mas todos concordaram.

-Todos menos Hades.- completou Dédalo- Ele não é bem vindo no Olimpo, não foi á reunião do Solstício de Inverno, vocês tomaram decisões precipitadas sem ele. Os deuses não acabaram com Kronos totalmente, e sabiam que seria arriscado deixá-lo com um mínimo de força que seja.

-Ele nos assegurou que os portões para o Tártaro estariam bem guardados.- retrucou Dionisio

-Mas ele não poderá guardá-los porque está morto!!

Todos ficaram surpreendidos menos Dionisio.

-No caminho para cá,- continuou Dédalo- vi um buraco enorme no Labirinto, que vinha do Sub-Mundo, e subia para o bosque deste acampamento. Quando desci no Sub-Mundo não achei Hades. As Fúrias me disseram que Kronos havia sido libertado e engoliu Hades como fizera Eras atrás!

-Então o que subiu daquela cratera no bosque foi...-Quíron nem terminou a frase

Todos sabíamos que Kronos havia sido libertado de seu castigo eterno no Tártaro, e agora poderia estar formando outro exército no Monte Othrys.

Já era noite e Dédalo ficara na casa grande. Eu acompanhava Annabeth até o seu chalé. Deixei na porta de seu chalé.

-Hã... Annabeth.

-Sim, Percy?

Eu fiquei com vergonha de falar com ela o que eu sentia e tudo mais e com uma cara de bobo disse:

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Cabeça de Alga- ela disse rindo.

Assim que ela entrou em seu chalé eu fui para o meu pensando em como eu fora idiota naquele no momento. Assim que me deitei e fechei os olhos, adormeci instantaneamente devido ao canssaç noite eu tive um sonho...

Nesse sonho eu estava no Palácio dos Titãs no Monte Othrys. Com vários colunas de mármore e ouro ao redor do salão e um altar no conto com um caixão de ouro encima.

"O QUÊ?" eu pensei.

Eu sabia que aquele caixão era para o futuro corpo de Kronos. Fui caminhando lentamente para o altar. Com dificuldade empurrei a tampa do caixão. Lá dentro não havia NADA!! Ouvi passos vindo do corredorprincipal e me escondi atrás de uma pilastra. No momento em que algem ia aparecer no corredor o meu sonho acabou.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bom, vou tentar postar de dois em dois dias mas talvez essa semana não dê... Mas esse Capítulo vai de boa. Vamos à Fic!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2-Eu saio em uma missão

Já era dia quando Grover entrou no meu chalé gritando:

-Annabeth sumiu!

Me vesti rapidamente e sai correndo do chalé.Ao sair percebi que o Céu estava escuro, vários trovões caiam sobre o horizonte além de Manhattan. Quíron estava com Dédalo na varanda da casa grande. Ao entrarmos na casa, havia uma garota sentada à mesa. Ela tinha cabelos castanho ele olhos cinzentos. "É uma filha de Atena" eu deduzi. Ela estava enrolada em um cobertor, tomando chocolate quente e tremendo de medo**(ou de frio!!)**

Nós nos sentamos e eu perguntei:

-O quê aconteceu com Annabeth?

-Nós ainda não sabemos...- disse Quíron- mas Tanya viu tudo- disse ele apontando para a garota.

-Eu estava dormindo quando Annabeth se levantou- Tanya falou -eu acordei e perguntei aonde ela estava indo. Ela não respondeu e se virou em minha direção, seus olhos estavam dourados e sua expressão era de raiva. Ele estendeu a mão em direção a meu peito. De repente eu voei 3 metros para trás, como se algo tivesse me empurrado, e bati as costas na parede.

-Não se lembra de mais nada?- perguntou Quíron

Ela ficou pensando e depois falou:

-Quando ela saiu ela estava com algo na mão que parecia um fio dourado enrolado. Algo assim...Não me lembro bem...

-O fio de Ariadne!- Quíron disse- ela passará pelo Labirinto e irá para... O monte Othrys!

Má notícia: eu sabia o que aqueles olhos dourados significavam. Acho que todos ali sabiam. Kronos havia possuido Annabeth e eu não gostei nada dessa notícia. Eu não poderia perdê-la para Kronos. Ela estava indo para o monte Othrys entregar seu corpo à Kronos para ele reviver mas porque eu não sabia...

-Preciso ir atrás dela!- exclamei

-Se for pelo Labirinto eu terei que ir junto- exclamou Dédalo

-É muito perigoso você ir sozinho Percy.-disse Quíron- Devemos avisar aos Deuses primeiro. Dionisio deve avisar a eles no Solstício!

-Não há tempo! A vida de Annabeth está em risco!- protestei

-Isso será rápido!Enquanto isso, eu o proíbo de sair desse acampamento, Perseu Jackson!- retrucou Quíron

Eu sabia que não podia ficar parado enquanto a vida de Annabeth estava em perigo. Eu também sabia que ia levar uma bronca divina **(Literalmente!)** se fugisse. Mas naquela hora meu coração falou mais alto e decidi que ia fugir a noite sem ninguém perceber. Se aquela pessoa no meu sonho fosse ela eu estava perdido

-Está bem- disse para disfarçar, mas não estava nada bem!

Depois disso nós saímos de lá. Já era final de tarde e eu sabia o que tinha em mente mas não sabia se ia dar certo! Depois de escurecer e de todos irem dormir, quando eu ia terminar de arrumar minhas coisas Tanya apareceu em meu chalé. Estava com uma espécie de vestido, branco, com várias corujinhas em volta.

-Percy?- ela disse

-Sim?-falei arrumando minha mochila olhando na direção oposta a ela- Mas o que você está fazendo acordada?

-Sei que vai atrás de minha irmã... Posso falar um pouco com você? É sobre Annie!

-Claro! O que foi?

-A exatamente uma noite de ela partir ela falou sobre isso comigo e como Kronos havia atraído ela!

-Já era esperado!

-Mas se ela fosse possuída por ele e fosse para o Monte Othrys, ela queria que eu lhe desse isso!

Eu me virei e antes que eu pudesse me falar algo ela me beijou.

-Me desculpe! Foi Annie quem pediu!- disse ela saindo correndo do chalé

Eu fiquei paralisado, como se fosse mesmo Annabeth quem tivesse me dado o beijo. Essa era a intenção de Tanya.

Sai do meu chalé e fui em direção da Casa Grande. Acordei Dédalo (havia combinado com ele, que, ele iria ser meu guia pelo Labirinto até o Monte Othrys), e seguimos em direção ao Punho de Zeus. Ao entrarmos percebi que havia alguém lá fora dizendo algo que não entendi direito, mas não liguei, sabia que essa pessoa não iria nos impedir de continuar. E adentramos por entre a escuridão do Labirinto...

Quem estava lá fora? Dionisio! E o que ele falara:

-Boa sorte Perseu Jackson!

* * *

**Gostaram? se sim mandem reviews por favor!!**


End file.
